<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alphabet Girl by rooftopdevil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699227">Alphabet Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rooftopdevil/pseuds/rooftopdevil'>rooftopdevil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Apathetic Harry Potter, BAMF Harry Potter, Dark Harry, Emotionless Harry, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, Horcruxes, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Powerful Harry, Revenge, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Tom Riddle, Slytherin Harry Potter, cold Harry, fem harry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rooftopdevil/pseuds/rooftopdevil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lord Voldemort tried to kill Harriet, he lost his body and unintentionally made her his last Horcrux. A Horcrux inside a growing child might affect it more than one likes to think.</p><p>Fem! Harry.</p><p>(Very slow updates, because I'm working on another book that's not published yet)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>385</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So first of all; it's still Harriet's own personality but the Horcrux affected her like how parent's behavior affects a child's personality. Though Harriet can not communicate with the Horcrux inside of her and neither are aware of each other.</p><p>And Harriet doesn't wear any glasses in this story, just because I prefer it that way.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the morning of november the first 1981 Petunia Dursley walked up to the front door of her small home, a box of empty milk bottles in one hand and still dressed in her sleep attire. As she opened the door she let out a yawn, but that yawn quickly turned into a horrified shriek. Nearly dropping the box of bottles she put the other free hand on her mouth to silence her scream. Why was there a <strong>baby </strong>infront of her door?! Looking left and right, afraid the neighbours might have seen something, Petunia put the box down, took the baby into her arms and quickly shut the door with a loud "thud". As she leaned against the wooden door, breathing heavily, the woman looked at the babe in her arms. There was a letter clutched in it's chubby hands. Walking into her living room she sat on the sofa and put the baby next to her, before taking the letter into her own hands. Petunia opened the letter with shacking hands and what she read made her want to scream again. That girl next to her was a product of her sister and her <strong>freakish </strong>husband. Both of them were killed and now she had to care for their daughter, her niece. This just wasn't fair! <strong>Why </strong>had her freak sister have to destroy her perfect life again?! Because of Petunia's angry fussing the child awoke. And as she looked into her eyes, she nearly had a heart attack. Those eyes weren't natural. Such a vibrant, poisonous shade of green should <strong>not </strong>exist in someone's eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Harriet was four years old, Petunia and Vernon Dursley decided it was time she "earned her keep", as they liked to say. Because she was only a toddler and couldn't do much work, she just had to do some of the dishes, cleaning around the house and gardening. </p><p>Though it wasn't much for an adult, it was a lot for little Harriet. Her tiny arms were always tired and the days seemed to be endlessly long for her. And her already existing resentment for her relatives just continued to grow with every slap on the back of her head, every yell from her aunt, every chore that was placed on the long list, every time she was forced into her "room" that was just the cupboard under the stairs and every meal she wasn't allowed to eat. </p><p>Every night as she layed in her makeshift bed, limbs aching and stomach squeezing in hunger, she thought „One day I will make them pay for everything”.</p><p> </p><p>One Saturday morning in April Harriet Potter was weeding the garden to prepare it for the flowers the spring brought. But as she was ripping out another unwanted plant, she heard something; it sounded like hissed words. The girl got up to to investigate and crept closer to one of the bushes, ducking as she was didn't want to get yelled at by her aunt or uncle for not continuing her work. And there Harriet saw it; a small green snake. But what startled her most was that the snake was <strong>talking! </strong></p><p><em>„This place is absolutely hideous. So boring”, </em>it hissed. And then as if just sensing that the snake wasn't alone it jerked it's head towards Harriet. <em>„Don't bite me please!“, </em>the girl rushed out when the small snake seemed to want to attack her. It recoiled, startled. <em>„You speak?!“, </em>the small creature demanded, confusion and shock evident in it's voice. </p><p>Just as Harriet was about to answer Vernon yelled behind her: „What are you doing there freak?! I told you to work in the garden!" As the overweight man stepped closer he saw the snake. Letting out a noise of digust he grabbed the small shovel that Harriet dropped and pierced it's head. „Get back to work”, he yelled in her face and left, leaving the disturbed and furious girl behind him. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you SO MUCH for the comments! It is greatly appreciated and really keeps me motivated :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days after Harriet met the snake <em>(and it ending in the small animal getting killed), </em>she layed awake in her so called "bed" every night. She knew it was not <strong>normal </strong>to be able to understand and speak to snakes. Oh if her realtives knew! They would surely beat her. But she still wondered. Were there other things she could also do? Harriet thought about the moments where things like Petunia's precious vase or plate exploded while she was beaten with a belt by her uncle Vernon or the times she landed in ridiculous places after runing away from Dudley and his friends. Were the explosions and teleportations coincidental or her just going crazy or was it <em>really</em> her doing?</p><p>As that thought struck her, she quickly sat up. <em>Was </em>she really doing these things? But it could not be possible! Harriet stared at her opened palms she barely could see in the dark closet. But yet she <strong>did </strong>talk to a snake and teleported herself to strange places and destroyed things without ever touching them. She wanted to try something, so she pulled at the string attached to the light bulb above her. Blinking slightly at the bright light, the girl focused her attention on a small green solider figurine she found at a playground the other day. Pointing the opened palm on her right arm she focused very hard. Harriet tried to recall the anger and despreation she felt when she was beaten or had run away, tried to remember the sensation of the belt meeting her back and arms and the burn of her lungs and legs as she ran. She focused on the want, the <em>need </em>to destroy the figurine and just like that, it exploded, plastic pieces flying around. Gasping from shock, Harriet's eyes widened. She did it!</p><p>From then on Harriet particed every night before she went to sleep and every morning right before she had to go and do her chores. During the day she would sneak little things like rocks or figurines into the pockets of her too large pants to practice her powers on later. The little girl didn't only try to make things explode, she also tried to levitate them into the air or change their froms and colours. Harriet exercised every day and by the time she was six years old, she could do so many things she would have never thought she'd be capable of. She didn't even need to focus that hard or extend her arm anymore. And with these abilities she felt more powerful then she has ever felt her entire life. School would start in a few months and Harriet was determined to no longer be the victim, <strong>she</strong> would be the abuser.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, thank you VERY much for all the lovely comments on the last chapter. You don't know how much I love the feedback and how happy it makes me :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the date of Harriet's and Dudley's first day of school grew closer, the tension in the house got heavier. It was clear that Petunia and Vernon were displeased that the small town would get to see their <strong>freak </strong>of a niece regularly. They kept her outside of the watchful eyes of the town's people for as long as they could, afraid of no longer being perceived as „normal“ because of Harriet's odd behavior. </p><p>Two days before the start of term, Petunia stepped into the garden to call for Harriet. „Girl! Get inside. Your uncle and I have to talk about something with you. And leave your dirty shoes outside!”, she yelled to the little girl. Sighing, Harriet got up on aching legs and walked up to the back door, leaving her shoes outside as she stepped inside. </p><p>„What is it?“, she asked once she sat on one of the chairs at the dining table, across from her relatives. „Don't use that disrespectful tone! Now you better listen carefully, girl. You and Dudley will start school on Monday. I want you to sit in the back of the class and shut your mouth for the rest of the year. You will not do anything for school. I will not have you outshine my little Duders“, her aunt Petunia hissed. Harriet narrowed her eyes, her anger flaring dangerously. She had <strong>no </strong>intentions on getting bad grades. Quite the contrary. She planned on being better then anyone else and <strong>nothing </strong>could stop her from that. </p><p>„No“, Harriet said simply. Vernon's face grew red. „<em>No?! </em>Listen here you ungrateful little-! “, his screaming was interrupted by him chocking. He gasped for breath and clawed at his neck, trying to free himself from the invisible force. „It's time that <em>you </em>listen. I am done with being treated this way. I will <strong>not </strong> let this treatment continue. From today on I will no longer do any chores, I will get regular food, move to Dudley's second bedroom and if any of you ever <em>dare </em>to yell at me or hit me, you will suffer far, far worse then getting chocked. Is that understood?!“, Harriet demanded, releasing Vernon. Both of her guardians shock their head repeatedly "yes", now very much afraid of the girl they once perceived as harmless. </p><p>„Well that was easy“, thought Harriet, chuckling. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologize for this absolute trashy chapter. I am very tired but can't sleep and my brain feels like it's melting O.o Hopefully the next chapter will come soon and will be much better.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tried to make the chapter a bit longer and more detailed, though I have to keep trying. Bettering yourself is a slow process sometimes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a moment, Harriet truly felt at peace. She relished a once forbidden moment. It was the day before the start of Harriet's first year at school and she sat under the old tree in the large garden of the Dursleys and watched the sun go down. The sky was painted in many colours; blue and pink, even some orange. As the black haired girl looked at the clouds and saw how soft they looked <em>(and for a moment she wished she would float <strong>up up up</strong> and touch the clouds, to see if they were as soft as they looked), </em>she realized just how proud she was at herself, for finally showing the Dursleys that Harriet Lily Potter was <strong>not</strong> a slave and should not be treated as one! And to think that in all the years she lived at Privet Drive, where she not once got to see the sun slowly setting and the sky being painted many beautiful colours, was fueling her hate at her realtives even more.</p><p> </p><p>The only thing Harriet Lily Potter could think about was <em>how loud it was. </em>Children were screaming and running around and the Teacher, Miss Williams, was desperately trying to make them sit down and shut up <em>(Harriet almost felt sorry for her. Almost.). </em>All the while Harriet sat quietly at her table in the front corner by the window and stared down at the paper where the alphabet was printet on, trying to memorize each letter. What it meant, how it was pronounced and how it was written. She even wrote each letter carefully in her black notebook. If she wanted to be better than anyone else, she had no time to run around and play. It's not like she even had any desire to participate in their games <em>(or whatever they liked to call what they were doing). </em></p><p>During break, the small girl sat under a tree on the small grass area behind the school building <em>(it became one of her favorite things to do, just sitting under trees), </em>an exercise book in her lap, practising the alphabet and numbers again. Harriet was determinded to practise every chance she got. As she was looking at the letter <strong>"G", </strong>she heard someone sit next to her. Harriet looked to her right to see a girl sitting about three feet away from her, a closed leather lunchbox in her lap, looking at Harriet. Her pale blonde hair was curled in tight curls with part of it held togehter with a big white bow at the back of her head. Her hair was almost long enough to touch her elbows. Her eyes were a nearly transparent blue and she wore a white dress with puffy long sleeves, an equaly puffy skirt that reached below her knees and ruffles at the front of the bodice, paired with white tights and boots where the bottom half was black and the top half white with buttons at the side. With her pale skin, eyes and hair and the white outfit she looked like a ghost child from the 19th century. </p><p>"Hello, my name is Ophelia", the girl said and streched out her left arm for Harriet to shake her hand. "I'm Harriet", the other girl answered, shaking her hand. With that both girls went back to their buisnesses; Harriet practising and Ophelia unwrapping her lunch to eat. "Can I ask you something, Ophelia?", asked Harriet after a few minutes spent in silence. The ghost-like girl looked up, "Of course. What do you want to know?". "Why exactly did you choose to sit here with me instead of somewhere else? There's plenty of space and kids to play with here on the school grounds and yet you choose to sit next to me", Harriet asked while closing her book. "Well...The other children don't appeal to me. I want to have my peace and not run around and play games and because you sit here by yourself I assumed you felt the same way. So with that I thought your company would be far better than the company of any other child here", Ophelia stated simply. "Do you mind my presence?", she added, her eyes fixated on Harriet's poisonous green ones. Harriet shook her head lightly; "Not at all", surprising herself a bit with her words. Since when did she not mind the company of someone else?</p><p> </p><p>That first encounter between Harriet and Ophelia started to form a friendship. Of course they did not suddenly become best friends over night. It took both of them some time and lots of trust to build a stable and strong relationship and by the time both of them were ten years old, they were inseparable. Harriet found out that Ophelia lived in a very big victorian house a fifteen minute car drive away from the slightly younger girl and Ophelia found out that Harriet lived with her unpleasent aunt and uncle in a plain house in an even plainer neighbourhood. Ophelia's family was old and very rich and they lived like they were stuck in the 19th century <em>(well they did have modern 1980's technology but you get the gist). </em>After they both deemed their friendship fit enough, the blonde girl introduced her parents to Harriet. Harriet was very glad that she got her relatives to buy her some decent clothing and that she got her hair with the help of her powers to not look like a bird's nest anymore and instead lay in beautiful black curls below her shoulders so she would look presentable. She also had cut herself some see through bangs.</p><p>Ophelia's parents, Adeline and Cornelius Griffith, seemed to adore Harriet and from then on the girl would stay at their house every weekend. They taught her how to properly behave and look and at age ten, Harriet looked like a true victorian girl<em>(though some aspects of her appereance still seemed to not fit the mid to late19th century look)</em> and reserved her emotions for only Ophelia and her parents to see. Most of her clothes and accessories were gifted to her by the Griffith family, as Vernon and Petunia would scarcely give her money<em>. </em>She even got what she worked for; being better than everyone else. At age ten she was already in grade seven at a very good secondary school. With having nearly archieved her dream and heaving the Griffiths as her kind of new family, she could say that she truly felt... <em>happy</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1,081 words whuhu! You don't know how much time that took. Well I hope you like Ophelia and that I choose this victorian era vibe for Harriet. </p><p>And as an explanation, as the tags of this book may be a bit misleading; Harriet is not entirely emotionless, she just only shows them around people she TRULY cares for and feels save with being this vulnerable.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm really sorry I haven't posted in the last two months. My home situation only got worse but I tried to push through it and continue writing. This chapter is really bad even though it took me many days to write. I hope you can still enjoy it though.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Harriet's eleventh birthday was only a day away, the doorbell of Number four Privet Drive rang. With the Dursleys being away for the day <em>(buying new clothes for Dudley because he was too large for his old ones, or something along those lines, Harriet couldn’t be bothered to remember) </em>it was up for the girl to open the door. As she opened the large, dark brown door, she saw Cornelius Griffith and a man dressed in a silver, embroidered suit <em>(Edmund, the Griffith's chauffeur and a friend of Harriet) </em>standing in front of her. "Hello dear Harriet", Cornelius said, smiling with his black hair as always elegantly slicked back and the moustache above his lips neatly commend and trimmed. He and Edmund bowed at the same time as a greeting to the young lady. "Good afternoon Cornelius, Edmund", Harriet curtsied, "What brings you here?",  "Well...since tomorrow’s your eleventh birthday my wife, daughter and I thought it would be a splendid idea to take you to our holiday home in Crema, north Italy <em><strike>(I hope you guys get the reference) </strike></em>", he grinned, perfect white teeth on full display. Harriet was surprised but still very pleased. "Thank you very much! Give me a few minutes to pack my bags and we can be on our way", she said. "No worries. Take your time, Edmund and I will be down in the living room, waiting for you", Cornelius replied and with that the raven haired girl rushed up the stairs to her small room. After just five minutes Harriet was back in the living room, a leather travel bag in her hand and a smile stretched across her lips; "I'm ready to go". She didn’t bother to write a note to the Dursleys, notifying them of her leaving, as she was sure they wouldn’t care nor notice her absence. </p><p>By the time the Griffiths and Harriet were at the big vacation home in Crema, it was already dark outside and the brightly shining stars could be seen. Even though Ophelia and Harriet should go to bed, neither of the girls was tired. So, Cornelius and his black haired wife Adeline decided to sit outside on the porch with the girls, drink some tea and watching the stars. “The stars are truly beautiful tonight, aren’t they dear?”, Adeline said and looked over to her smiling husband. “Truly astonishing”, he replied and kissed the back of her hand. “Well, you children should go to sleep so that you’re up early in the morning to properly celebrate Miss Potter’s eleventh birthday”, he said, turning to his daughter and her friend. With that being said the blonde and black haired girls stood up and walked inside the house, leaving the two adults to their love games.</p><p> </p><p>Harriet awoke the next morning to the warm sun shining through the big windows in her room onto her face. She hoped the sun would darken her ghostly white skin a bit. She laid there for a bit, enjoying the warm feeling on her body, when Ophelia burst into her room. “Quick, get dressed! Were already waiting downstairs in the dining room!”, she yelled before disappearing again. Sighing Harriet got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready, taking the clothes she laid out the night before with her. The dress went up to the middle of her calves and had a round neckline with small, short puffy sleeves. It was cinched at the waist and the skirt flared out nicely. It was a nice white colour with small green and red flowers and leaves all over it. Harriet also put on thin white tights and her black slippers with a little bit of heel. Because the girl was too lazy to do her hair the normal way, she just looked into the mirror and watched as her hair turned into tight curls and pinned itself up. Satisfied with her appearance, she nodded at herself and went downstairs into the dining room.  “There you finally are! Happy Birthday Hattie!”, Ophelia exclaimed as she hugged the now eleven year old girl. Hattie was a nickname Ophelia choose for her after their friendship strengthened into more than just a fleeting acquaintanceship. “Thank you Phee”, Harriet said and hugged her back fiercely. <em>(Hugging was still a new experience for the younger girl and the first time she was hugged by the blonde, she was so caught off guard that she could barely speak minutes after)</em>. After Ophelia and she parted, Cornelius and Adeline both also wished her a joyous birthday <em>(accompanied by lots of hugging) </em>and all four of them finally seated themselves at the dark oak table to eat breakfast. The meal consisted of light foods like vegetables and fruits as none of them wanted to walk around with a stomach full of heavy food in the Italian heat.  When they were all satisfied and the dishes were cleaned, it was time for Harriet’s gift. Adeline walked up to her purse and pulled out a box wrapped in forest green paper and gave it to Harriet. The girl carefully removed the paper and opened the black box to see a thin, silver necklace with a small black , tear shaped diamond pendant that shimmered lightly green when the sun hit it. “My mother got this necklace when she was fifteen from her mother and she gave it to me when I was younger. And since I already gave Ophelia a piece of jewelry from my family and I already consider you to be my daughter,  I thought you would this gift”, the tall woman said in that honey sweet voice she only used in front of her family. Tears collected in Harriet’s eyes as she gazed at her gift: “Thank you much, it’s beautiful”. Grinning as usual, Cornelius stood up and put the necklace on the small girl’s neck.  “You want to go out swimming in the pool? It’s very nice outside”, Ophelia asked suddenly, causing Harriet to laugh. “Sure, let’s go”.  </p><p>Two weeks later, the evening before they would be back in England, Ophelia and Harriet sat at the beach of Lake Comer, watching the sunset. “There was something I wanted to talk to you about Hattie”, the blonde girl quietly said. “What is it, Phee?”, Harriet turned her head to look at her best friend. “I wish I could have told you sooner, but I didn’t want to ruin our vacation. A few days after we get back to England, my parents and I are moving to America”, Ophelia said, sounding guilty. “What? Why?”, the raven haired girl asked panicked. “My father has business to take care of there and my grandmother needs our help. But that doesn’t mean we’ll never see each other again! We have a big mansion in a small town there and during the holidays you could stay with us and when you’re old enough you can come live with us. Please don’t be mad”, Ophelia rushed out, looking at Harriet. She hoped that her best friend wouldn’t react badly to the news. But Harriet wasn’t looking at her. She was staring at the sunlight reflecting in the water and the wind causing small waves to splash against her sand covered feet. Ophelia and her parents would leave her. And that meant that she would be <strong>alone </strong><em>all over again. </em>She would be helpless all over again. She would have to lock her emotions away again, so that no one could <strong>ever </strong>hurt her again. Because there would be no one on her side to help her. Harriet gripped the sand into her fists, willing all the emotions back into the box she build years ago. She would need to lock that box and throw away the key. “It’s ok”, is all she said after minutes of silence. And it was ok. <em>It <strong>had </strong>to be. </em>And it would be; she would make sure of that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact; I personally imagine Ophelia's parents to look like Morticia and Gomez Addams from the 1991 movie "The Addams Family".</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am VERY sorry for not posting in over half a year. I'm working in a hospital and right now it's really stressful. I didn't have new ideas to add in this book and with all the stress at work and at home it just slipped my mind.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Harriet walked back into the Dursley's house she felt empty. As if someone had stolen her soul and left her with a black hole inside. She did not greet her relatives nor did she bother to close the door to her room quietly. When Harriet closed the door of her bedroom she leaned against it, closing her eyes and breathing deep. She knew she should be angry, should be screaming and trashing her room. And a part of her; burried deep inside did rage, but she could not let her emotions free. When Harriet finally opened her eyes she noticed a letter laying on her pillow. Curios, she stepped closer and grabbed the letter.</p><p> Her address was written on it with a nice deep green ink, but there wasn't any information on the person who sent it. The raven haired girl opened the envelope and carefully read it. </p><p>
  <em> <strong>„Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Dear Ms. Potter,</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Term begins on 1 September. We await your answer by no longer than 31 July via owl.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Yours sincerely,</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Minerva McGonagall“</em> </b>
</p><p>Well it was too late to send an answer now, considering it was two weeks past the 31st. And also how was she supposed to send an owl? “It's probably some weird joke anyway", muttered Harriet and threw the letter into the bin. The moment the letter hit the bottom of her bin, the bell of the front door rang.</p><p>Vernon Dursley waddled to the door, angry that his lunch had been interrupted and janked it open. Infront of the heavy man stood a tall, slender woman in a green robe and black pointy hat that sat atop her gray hair which was pulled back into a tight bun. „Hello", she said with a raised eyebrow and eyed Vernon with a critical look in her eyes and her lips pulled thight, „My name is Minerva McGonagall. Is Harriet back from her vacation? I would like to speak with her."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's very short, but I can't milk my brain of anything more. Especially considering English is my third language.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Professor McGonnagal introduced Harriet to Hogwarts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„She is not home!“, Vernon lied as his face turned bright red, „And besides, what would you even want to talk to her about?!“. „Oh I very much doubt that. It would be easy for the both of us if you were to just call your niece so I could have a chat with her. Also, it is not your concern on what I have to say to her", her tone left no room for discussion. Defeated Vernon turned towards the staircase and yelled: „Harriet! Get down here. Quickly!” Upstairs, the girl set down the book she was holding and left the room with a huff. „What is it?“, she asked, irritated as she walked down the dusty stairs. <em>„Someone should clean. These stairs are filthy“, </em>Harriet thought with distain. </p><p>„Hello Miss Potter. My name is Professor McGonagall. I would like to talk to you about something important “, the woman who still stood in the doorway said, „Do you mind if we went to your room for this <em>private </em>discussion?“. Intrigued and curious Harriet replied, „Yes. Follow me”. They went up the stairs in silence. „So. What is it that you want to talk to me about, Miss McGonagall?“, the raven haired girl asked once she sat on her bed and the elderly woman settled into the chair in front of her. „Well I'm sure you already got a letter but nonetheless, I would like to invite you into Hogwarts. A school for witchcraft and wizardry“, the grey haired woman replied. „So that letter wasn't just some bad joke? But how can I be so sure you aren't just tricking me?“, Harriet asked with narrowed eyes. </p><p>Minerva smiled mischievously, pulled out a long wooden stick, pointed it at the lamp on Harriet's bedside table and murmured something quietly. Before their eyes, Harriet's old lamp turned into a small white mouse. The girl's eyes widened. <em>„Someone can do magic as well?! How is that possible? And what is that stick in her hand?“, </em>Harriet thought. Quickly chooling her expression into one of boredom she said: „Oh well, go on. Where is this school and what do I need to know about it?“</p><p>Minerva chuckled lightly and turned the mouse back into a lamp before replying: „The school is located in Scottland. My beautiful home country. School starts on September the first. You will get there by train. I'll explain more about that later on. You will learn how to cast different spells and how to live in the magical world. The school is sorted into four different houses. You will live in these houses until you graduate at age seventeen. Each house has a variety of traits that you need to have to be sorted into that house. Gryffindors for the brave ones, Ravenclaw for the intelligent, Huffelpuff for the loyal and Slytherin for the ambitious. Of course there are more traits to each house, but you get the idea. There are also books all about Hogwarts if you need any. In your letter was also a list of supplies and books you need included. I am here to assist you in buying these items.“</p><p>Harriet nodded along. <em>„Should I really go to that school? I mean, what other options do I have? And learning how to be better at my magic would be helpful... Oh well, what is there to lose? I will go to that mysterious school. And if I don't like it, I'll just leave“, </em>the small girl thought. With her mind set she asked: „And where can I buy all those things?“. „Well. At the Diagon Alley. Don't worry, I will take you there “, Professor McGonagall replied with a glint in her dark green eyes. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is so short but I'm getting rusty. So please forgive me lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>